Can you help me?
by ImBritishNotPosh
Summary: A new girl comes to Elm Tree with a dark past, will one person get through her hard exterior before time runs out. Liam/OC Gets better as it goes on I promise.
1. On the streets

**This is my first story in a few months so I hope you like it! **

**I haven't really watched TRB series 3 so it may not be up to date, I will be open to suggestions so please give me some. Although I will look on the internet and things also, for the first chapter, since I don't know weather you mind or not, I will be putting what my OC is wearing, if you don't like it please just tell me. The reason I'm saying this now is because on my others fics, viewers of Harry Potter don't like it, but viewers of Glee do.**

**I also have a poll on my profile about if you want to know the outfits.**

**Any grammar and spelling mistakes are my own, I do use spell and grammar check but obviously they're American and don't spell things the same way we do. If you want to Beta me then by all means ask.**

**Normally my updates are weekly, but tomorrow im breaking up for Easter so they should be more frequent.**

**Liam is 16 in this story and you don't leave until your 18, so sapphire is still there.**

**All my outfits will be on my profile. **

**...**

"OI YOU GET BACK HERE." A voice shouted.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me , my breathing coming out in gasps from running so fast. My small backpack was bouncing up and down on my to small top and ripped jacket glad back, My legs were tired, practically begging me to slow down- or stop all together. I couldn't though; I knew. I knew I would be chucked back into care, back into Burnywood, and I've sworn down so many times that I'll never go back there.

I heard heavy footstep's behind me and whipped my head around quickly, they were closer and if I don't pick up my speed soon they'll get me.

I tried to make my legs go faster, arms swinging frantically, I could feel my small pen knife digging lightly into my thigh causing a small cut. I thrust my hand into the pocket in my jeans and pulled the knife out swiftly, I needed to find a place to hide and quick.

I saw a small gap in a nearby fence and leaped into it, it was a tight fit, hurting me slightly and pushing my body into itself, but I got through and I knew the men chasing me wouldn't be able to.

I slowed down breathing deeply and in gasps, my legs gave up and I fell to the ground on my knee's desperate for a drink. I lifted my head up and looked around. I was in some sort of field, but instead of the usual clean cut grass and swing sets, there was a long brownish coloured grass, dirty old couches and bottles of beer.

'Oh well' I thought ' It's better than nothing' I walked towards the couch that looks the least dirty and jumped onto it, swinging of my backpack and putting it next to me on the couch.

I tried to huddle into my tattered jacket and sighed, will this really be as good as life gets. I looked down at my clothes, I was wearing ripped light wash jeans,(although they look more brown than blue) a black and red striped top (which I've had for years), a ripped blue jacket and old brown biker boots. My hair was greasy and plopped on the top of my head in a bun and I wore no makeup.

I layed down on the couch, trying to get comfortable. I put my head on the arm and slowly closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep**.**

_Flashback_

_"Mummy, mummy... Daddy where are you daddy." A little girl walked trembling up the creaking steps, her mummy and daddy left her the night before and she didn't think they were back yet. _

_She was going to walk into their room, but remembered the last time she went in there her daddy slapped her and told her not to. So instead she walked up to the door and hesitantly knocked on the door._

_"Mummy, daddy. Are you in there." There came no answer and the girl was getting nervous, she knocked on again without any reply. _

_*SMASH*_

_The girl whipped her head around and stared wide eyes down the stairs, shaking she slowly walked to the stairs, peering in down, trying to see any movements. _

_"Mummy," She whispered " Daddy." _

_She gulped and pressed her foot softly onto the first step, jumping at the creak. Hear nothing else she pressed another foot onto the next step, and another, and another. She was on the middle step now. She stopped and listened for any sign of movement, a shadow in the kitchen caught her eye and her heart thumped. _

_Another crash sounded in the kitchen and she could see glass shards bouncing of a wall. _

_"Daddy is that you." She called , still shaking._

_She walked downs the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen slowly. Her dad was stood in the middle of the room, looking physically furious. He hadn't noticed her yet._

_"Daddy." _

_He turned round sharply, anger blazing in his eyes_

_Pointing a finger at her he moved forward, he grabbed her forcefully by the shoulder and swung his hand back, flinging it down in a flash. A sharp slap echoed across the room. Tears rolled down her face, wetting her stinging cheeks. She eventually looked back up at him and stared with big brown eyes. This seemed to make him more angry and he began hitting her repeatedly with punches, kicks and slaps._

_"YOU ARE A DISGRACE, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE BORN?, I NEVER WANTED YOU, THE DAY YOUR MAM TOLD ME SHE WAS UP THE DUFF I HOPED AND PRAYED YOU'D DYE. BUT YOU DIDN'T, DID YOU. NO, YOU SEEMED TO THINK YOU COULD HAVE A LIFE, THAT YOU WOULD BE LOVED. WELL YOU NOT, YOU STUPID CHILD. I WANT YOU DEAD AND TONIGHT I HOPE YOU DIE." She couldn't stop the tears, not when he picked her up and pinned her to the wall, not when he wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed, not when she was gasping for air and not when she fainted from lack of oxygen. He carried on strangling her, screaming and swearing, he hated her, that was proved tonight. Dropping her on the floor carelessly he ran to the draw and pulled out a knife, he walked back to her and pushed the knife through her shoulder, before dropping it on the floor and running out the back door._

_End Flashback_

**She woke up gasping, sitting up straight and putting her hand to her heart, as if to calm it. **

**"Well what do we have here."**

**...**

_**I've seen myself, with a dirty face**_

_**I've cut my luck, with a dirty ace **_

_**I leave the light on **_

_**I leave the light on**_

_**I went from zero, to minus ten **_

_**I drank your wine, then I stole your man **_

_**I leave the light on**_

_**I leave that light on**_

_**Daddy ain't that bad, he just plays rough**_

_**I ain't that scarred, when I'm covered up **_

_**I leave the light on**_

_**Yeah, I leave the light on**_

_**Little girl hiding underneath the bed**_

_**Was it something I did? Must be something I said **_

_**I leave the light on**_

_**I better leave the light on**_

_**'Cause I wanna love **_

_**And I wanna live **_

_**Yeah, I don't know much about it **_

_**And I never did - no, no **_

**...**

**I know its short, but how did you like it so far.**

**R&R**

**Xx**


	2. Elm Tree

**Thankyou to everyone that viewed 'The Dumping Ground Kid' **

**If you have any questions or suggestions pm me or review. **

**leatherjacketgirl - Thankyou and I hope it will be good.**

**...**

Sitting in a police station wasn't exactly my idea of fun, but then again neither was getting found by a cop, that cop knowing your young enough to be in a care home, and that cop telling you that you'll be in a care home soon, so you'll _be safe. _

"What is your name?" The police man I come to know as 'Alan' asked; he was scribbling on a piece of paper, any information he could find out about me.

...I didnt answer, I didnt want to tell him just so he can chuck me back in care. Instead I placed my eyes on a small spider web in the corner of the room.

The officer crossed his fingers and sighed. "You'r not gonna tell me ehh? No."

Again, I didnt answer but moved my eyes to his.

"Well then, you'll be going to a care home quite far from here, called Elm Tree house. The head careworker... mike, i believe his name is will be coming to collect you," He sighed again " It would be really helpful if you give me your name, I just need to look at your records, nothing will happen to you." He finished soothingly

I lifted my head up tiredly, gulping once.

"Natalya." I whispered.

"Excuse me."

"My names Natalya," I told him a bit louder. "Natalya Maguire."

Alan nodded "And how old are you, Natalya?"

"sixteen."

"Right, i'll just go and see if I can find your file then, i'll be back in a few minutes, would you like a drink, tea or coffee?" He asked, getting up from his chair.

"Tea please, milky with two sugars."

He nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

I looked around the room after a minute, Manchester police weren't the most friendly, but i supposed they've had to deal with a lot of homeless kids. Never the less, it was offical. I was going back into care, normally I would of made I run for it, but I dont think i'd be able to do it sucessfully. Anyway, do I really wanna go back on the streets, its rough and dangerous. I know that better than most, after all i've been in loads of dangerous situations.

The door opened and in came Alan, my folder tucked under his arm pit and a cup of tea in each hand. He placed the tea's on the small desk and past mine to me, I lifted it to my lips and quickly took a big gulp. I was so thirsty.

Alan opened my file and took a look, I was quite scepticle because I didn't know what was in there.

"I'll need you to confirm a few things for me is that ok?" He asked

I nodded.

"Ok, so you were born in 1995, in december. Is that correct?"

I nodded once again.

"great so..." He said skimming over more pages. "Yours father is in prison and you nobody know's where your mother is, yes?"

"Yeah."

"And you have no family around, that you know of?"

"No."

He murmered under he breath and asked "Would you like to know more about Elm Tree?"

I shrugged, not really caring. None of them will probably be nice to me anyway, but I suppose it will be good knowing what I have to prepare my self for.

"Well their's twos boys the same age as you and two girls a year older. And then theirs a few more girls and boys that are younger than you. The careworkers are called Mike, Gina and Tracy, and Tracy used to be in care to. I've been told everybody is kind and welcoming, so you shouldn't feel nervous." He finished smiling.

I pursed my lips and asked "when is the care worker coming for me then."

"He should be here soon."

I layed my head down on the table and closed my eyes, willing sleep to come to me.

I few hours later I woke up and looked around the room, nobody was here with me to I assume they wanted to let me sleep. I heard the door open and looked towards it, Alan walked in and motioned for me to come with him.

"Natalya i'm going to take you to the care worker now and he'll take you to Elm Tree," I turns round and put his hands on my shoulders, looking down to me "I want you to know that if you have any problems you can always come to me."

I hugged him "Thank you." I whispered and let go.

He took my arm and led me towards the main room, where Mike was waiting.

When we walked into the room Mike turned around and smiled, I smiled back tentively and walked forward to shake his hand.

"Ello." I said

"Hello, im Mike Milligan, a care worker at Elm Tree house, it's nice to meet you."

"You to." I replied.

"So, should we get going." Mike asked.

"Yeah." I turned around to say goodbye to Alan before walking outside with Mike, towards the van. I sat in the passenger seat and watched the outside going pass, I also noticed Mike keep's looking at me, weather it was out of curiousity or what, I dont know.

We drove for hours and finally we reached Elm Tree. I gingerly hopped out of the van and walked towards the door, waiting for Mike to open it. My backpack was on my back, luckily the police didnt go through it. I walked in the big house and saw everybody (or at least I think it was everybody) sat down talking or playing pool. Mike cleared his throat and everyone turned towards us immediately. A black darked haired gir, wearing all pink stepped forward and introduced herself, making the others follow. I noticed one of the boys looking at me, Liam I think, not that I mind. No, infact he was the one who cost my eye the most. His georgous brown eyes and shiny hair, wearing jeans, trainers and a purple hoodie. I blushed when are eyes met and turned my head away, not wanting to get close.

Gus (who has OC) told me he had to give me a tour before his piano lesson starts . The house seems fairly nice, there's not locks on the doors and theres things that you can do. I think i'll be comfortable here, even if I dont last long. Which I wont do, as I plan on running away as soon as I earn their trust.

A while later I was sitting on my bed in the room I shared with Sapphire, she was really nice to me and told me about everybody in the house.

"Hiya." Sapphire said, walking into the room

"a'right." I replied.

Sapphire came over and sat besides me on the bed.

"How do you like it here, so far?"

"Its ok, I havent been here long enough to say that I like it, but everyone seems nice." I answered

"Oh, they all told me they like you anyway, and I think liam fancy's you."

I blushed "Does he?"

"Yeah," she answered knowingly "How 'bout you."

"What about me?"

"Do you like him?"

I blushed and she laughed "I'll take that as a yes."

"You could do yeah."

She laughed and I couldnt help but join in with her.

**I'm feeling sexy and free**

**Like glitter's raining on me**

**You're like a shot of pure gold**

**I think I'm bout to explode**

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air**

**Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there**

**Don't you know...you spin me out of control**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**We can do this all night**

**Damn this love is skin tight**

**Baby come on**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Boomin' like a bass drum**

**Sparkin' up a rhythm**

**Baby, come on!**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Rock my world until the sunlight**

**Make this dream the best I've ever known**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino**

**I'm feeling sexy and free**

**Like glitter's raining on me**

**You're like a shot of pure gold**

**I think I'm bout to explode**

**I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air**

**Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there**

**Don't you know...you spin me out of control**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**We can do this all night **

**Damn this love is skin tight**

**Baby come on**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Boomin' like a bass drum**

**Sparkin' up a rhythm**

**Baby, come on!**

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**Rock my world until the sunlight **

**Make this dream the best I've ever known**

**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**

**Take me down like I'm a domino**

**...**

**How did I do on the second Chapter?**

**Any questions or suggestions Review or PM me.**

**R&R 3**


	3. Letter from the mother

**Thankyou to everyone that viewed the last chapter. **

**Anon - Thankyou, if you have any idea's for future chapters just tell me.**

**leatherjacketgirl - Will do, thankyou.**

**breather89 - Thankyou for reviewing and if I mention it in the future I will say Aspergers, I though because of others peoples storys and he is organised it would be OCD. I have Aspergers to and I didnt know.**

**This chapter will be under 1000 words because I think i'm going my dads soon and I wont have time to do it over 1000. **

**...**

I've been at Elm Tree for a few weeks now and am settling in comfortably, I've gotten close the Sapphire the most and sometimes hang out with Lily, Tee and Carmen. Elektra hasn't really said anything to me but the others all have, I talk to Liam quite a lot to, so that's a bonus.

"Breakfast." Mike shouted from downstairs.

I walked down the stairs and took a seat next to Sapphire and across from Liam. Tracy gave me some toast which I spreaded nutella on and stuffed it in my mouth, ignoring disgusted look's from people around the table. I lifted my cup of tea of the table and took a sip, relishing in the warmth.

"I have 3 letters for Mike, 2 for Gina, 1 for Frank and 1 for Natalya."

I looked up shocked and stared towards Gus who had just walked in with the post. He went round giving everybody their letters while I still sat there startled, who would send a letter to me, I have no family,My dads in prison, my mums... Somewhere and Alan wouldn't send me a letter.

"Helloooo, Natallyyaa." I broke out of my thought and looked at Liam, who was waving his hand in front of my face.

"What." I snapped. He smirked and pointed behind me to Gus, I turned around and saw him with an annoyed look on his face.

Taking the letter out of his hands I said "Sorry." with a apologetic smile.

I opened the letter and nervously read through it.

_Dear Natalya,_

_I know your probably shocked to read this, but I think you deserve to know._

_Throughout your childhood I've always kept a secret from you._

_But first I should tell you something else, even though I wasn't the best_

_Mother, (and I know that) I did always love you, and I still do._

_After I have told you the secret I kept from you, I hope you can forgive_

_Me and let me see you sometime. Growing up I had a good _

_childhood, my mother and father were Christians, I went to church_

_Every Sunday and I was a good girl. I never had a boyfriend before your father,_

_nor had I kissed any boy or has sex, I went to confession, prayed, done chores _

_and done everything that was asked of me. Then I met your father,_

_he was the bad boy, you could say, all the girls wanted him and I wasn't_

_An exception. When we got together it was great, he was caring and sweet, _

_and he never pressured me into anything. He asked me to marry him_

_When I turned sixteen; of course I said yes, who wouldn't. A few weeks_

_After we were married I got pregnant with you, your father was _

_great throughout the pregnancy and I was so happy, but when you_

_Were born, he changed. He stayed out late, drunk a lot, and I believe he _

_cheated too! One day when he came home he hit me, it was the first time_

_And I was shocked. I didn't know what to do, he started to hit me a lot_

_Then would tell me he never wanted you. As you grew up he would tell_

_Me fantasy's about him raping young girls and by that time you _

_were the same age of the girls he wanted to rape, he then started to _

_tell me fantasy's about him raping you, he would tell them in _

_detail and it scared me, I didn't want him to hit me again so I said no-_

_thing, it was selfish I know. One day he asked me what he felt about_

_Him raping you and I didn't know what to say, again I was selfish and_

_Didn't want to get hit, so I let hi-_

**I didn't want to read anymore, I got up and stormed out the door, before running upstairs, dropping the letter on the way out. **

**I didn't notice Liam getting out of his chair and reading the letter...**

**I don't wanna have a broken heart, **

**I don't wanna soul that's torn apart **

**I don't wanna have to live with all the pain u give me, **

**I don't wanna cry 4 u no more, **

**I don't wanna lie here on the floor, **

**I just wanna find my way back to the girl I used to be **

**everything was going well, **

**life was good and love as well, **

**thought id had my share of kiss and tell **

**well well **

**u were all that I adored, **

**I cud not have asked for more **

**never would have let u go for sure **

**now I don't understand this game we're playin **

**don't u understand what I am sayin **

**I don't wanna have a broken heart, **

**I don't wanna soul thats torn apart **

**I don't wanna have to live with all the pain u give me, **

**I don't wanna cry 4 u no more, **

**I don't wanna lie here on the floor, **

**I just wanna find my way back to the girl I used to be**

...

I know it was short, but I hope you like it.

R&R


	4. Im kinda lonely

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed of read the last chapter.**

**I have a poll on my profile about weather or not you like knowing what my character wear's, (clothes-wise) can you please do the poll so I know .**

**Also, do any of you know were I can find some Beauty and the Geek fanfiction, I have looked on here but have only found three or four. **

**Only Broken In The Outside - Thankyou for the review, and it's good to know you like the plot ETC. **

**Tictacs22 - Thankyou for the review.**

**immortalmorgana - Thankyou for reviewing, and for the 'its really really good' comment. I put song lyrics at the end of the chapters as they mean somthing to that chapter, such as in chapter three the song shows she doesnt like to be sad, or think about her old life, and thats she justs want to be like she used to be. Hope that helped. **

**If any****of you have any suggestions for chapters then please tell me. **

**I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last, but i wouldnt count on it, i'm not very good with long chapters, sorry.**

"So, you gonna tell me what this letter's about."

I turned around and saw Liam standing at my bedroom door, my letter clutched in his hands.

I scoffed "What's the point, you already know."

Liam walked in, closing the door behind him, and sat down at the foot of my bed.

"...Yeah I'no." He replied frowning.

"Then why are you askin?"

"Dunno, just thought you might wanna talk about it."

I met his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity, I never though you could actually tell people emotions by their eyes before, but I guess I was wrong. His eyes looked welcoming and shiny, diferent colour flecking his eyes. It was then I knew that you could tell emotions by people's eyes and it wasn't just an exaggeration; it was nothing but the truth.

I sighed and looked straight forward, not looking at the boy on my bed.

"C'mon mate," He said exasperated "Just tell me, i'm not gonna tell no one y'know... you can trust me Natalya, even if you dont want to."

My eyes flickered to his, but my stance still faced forward. I shook my head forcefully and flatly stated "No!"

He sighed and moved to stand up, looking back at me every few seconds.

"Are you sure you dont wanna tell me?" He asked and once again I shook my head. "...Fine, I dont care, if you dont want anyone to know your past then I dont wanna know it either. Remember though, you'll regret not telling someone one day and it'll _all_ come back to you." He finished before walking out and slamming the door.

Now I wasn't one to cry, but at that moment I felt tears prickling my eyes, would my past really come back to me like Liam said? Should I have told him about my past? But then again he's in a care home, i'm sure he's heard worst storys than mine, I couldnt help it though. I wanted to tell him, I wanted him to know, but in my mind, thats forbidden.

I walked downstairs; I was going to ask Gina could I go into town for a few hours, to get some more clothes. When I arrived they took me to town and bought me some, but it wasnt alot and they wouldnt last long.

I knocked on the office and walked in without waiting for a ' come in', Gina and Mike were both at their desks, focusing on something I know I wont care about. They both looked up when I walked in.

"A'right, urm... can I go into town, I need some new clothes, I cant keep wear these all the time."

They looked at each other before Gina turned to me. "Course you can man, do ya want anyone to go with ya."

I smiled "No, i'll be fine, i'll be back in an hour or so."

"Ok, off you go then." She said before turning back to her work.

"Thank you."

I walked at off the office and made my way to the front door, on the way (no looking where I was going) I accidentely bumped into Sapphire.

"Woah sorry Saff."

"It's alright," she replied, looking at me confused. "Where are you going."

"Into town, I need some new clothes."

She nodded "Ok, do you want me to go with you, i'm not doing anything?"

"No, no. I'm only getting some clothes I wont be long, besides, I kinda wanna be alone anyway."

"Oh, ok, i'll see you later then." I nodded and opened the door, but before I could walk out Sapphire grabbed my arm.

"Look, Liam told us what happened earlier." She said softly.

My eyes widened "What!"

"Calm down, he didn't tell us what the letter said, but he told us you two had a falling out. He's really upset about it."

"Well he has no reason to be, it's not like were close is it. Anyway he doesnt care, he justs wants some gossip to tell everyone."

She looked at me pointedly, brows raised in a 'you know' expression. "Thats not true and you know it. He really does care and I can bet you anything that he wants to be close to you too." She finished, putting finger speech marks around the close.

I pulled my arm out of her grasp and went out the door, ignoring her.

I decided to walk to town, I wanted to think.

Doesnt Liam know that I cant tell him, nor anyone else. If I do I know for sure that when my dad gets out of prison, he'll come after them aswell as me. I cant get them hurt, especcially not Liam. I know I've only known him for a couple of weeks, but I cant help the pull I have towards him. I doubt he feel's the same way, but you never know, Sapphire said that Liam fancy's me on my first night here, although I dont know if she was telling the truth or what.

I was lonely walking to town, I know I refused Sapphire, saying I wanted to be alone, but it's not really true. I am quite lonely at elm tree, everyone's nice and everything, but it feel's like i'm missing something, and I dont know what.

I remember when I was a little girl, i would stay at my nan and grandads house all the time. They doted on me, they were the only people I actually counted as family. I never counted my parents as family, but my grandparents... they... they were a different story.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Henry, what have I told you about smoking, its bad for your health." My nan, Georgia said scoldingly.**_

_**"Yes grandad, smoking is very, very bad." I imitated, waggling my finger in his face.**_

_**My grandparents laughed, while I giggled.**_

_**"Ok Ally," He said, lifting me up onto his lap, Ally was the nickname he called me, coming from the 'alya' in my name. "What do you want to do today."**_

_**I lifted my finger to my lips and bit down thoughtfully. My eyes looked wonderous, to anybody looking at me, but my brain was sparking with thoughts. **_

_**"...Lets go... to the ZOO!" I exclaimed exitedly, eyes wide.**_

_**My grandad laughed loudly and my nan smiled. **_

_**"Ok then," Nan said, lifting me of grandad's lap and placing me on the floor, before taking my hands. "Lets go."**_

_**The day was filled with exitable squeals and booming laughs, there where animals of all shapes and sized, which I loved immensly, even the big scary hippopotimouses and growling lions.**_

_**End Flashback**_

They were always more like my parents then my actual parents. I have always been thankful for that, but as always, all good things come to an end. My grandad died when I was seven, and my nan died soon after. I've always imagianed then looking down on me from heaven though, wanting to help but not being able to. Stupid eh? Even if it's stupid though, i'll always believe it, even if its not true.

**Hear that lonesome whippoorwill, **

**He sounds too blue to fly. **

**The midnight train is whining low, **

**I'm so lonesome I could cry. **

**I've never seen a night so long**

**When time goes crawling by. **

**The moon just went behind a cloud**

**To hide its face and cry. **

**Did you ever see a robin **

**weep when leaves begin to die **

**Like me he's lost the will to live, **

**I'm so lonesome I could cry. **

**The silence of a falling star**

**Lights up a purple sky. **

**And as I wonder where you are**

**I'm so lonesome I could cry.**

**...**

**Song - I'm so lonesome I could cry - by Hank williams JR**

**Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Sorry about any spelling error's, my spellcheck wasnt working.**

**R&R**


	5. AN, PLEASE READ!

**THIS IS A AN, AND IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ.**

I'm not going to lie and say I had a lot of things to do, or I've been busy. Cause thats not true.

But, I am sorry this isn't a chapter, for all those who are following the fic.

I have been reading a lot of Harry Potter and victorious fanfics again, so I couldnt be bothered to do another chapter.

I was going to do another chapter doing though, as I just had counciling so am of school today.

I'm not going to do a chapter today because I have no idea what to do, I have (dare I say it) writer's block!

So if you could give me any idea's it would help make the chapter quicker.

Thanx


	6. Dreams

**Hey, I'm back!**

**Sorry to anybody who thought the chapter I posted on, wednesday, i think it was, was an actual chapter. **

**As everybody who is following the storys probably know's it was just an authors note and if they was hoping for a chapter i'm sorry. I was going to post a chapter that day, but I just couldnt think of anything to write but, thank's to a reviewer I now do.**

**Anon - Thank's for reviewing and I will use your idea, sorry if its not good, or if your dissopointed with it. I hope you read it and tell me what you think.**

**immortalmorgana - Thankyou for reviewing (again!) in another chapter I will use your idea, but I want to get people finding out her past first so they get all protective when people from her past come. If you have anymore idea's please tell me.**

**So if you have read this so far, you will know that the idea's NOT mine, the idea belongs to anon, inwhich she is letting me use. So the idea is Anon's but the writing is mine. **

**If any of you have idea's for future chapters then tell me and in a chapter I will probably do them, I ask for your idea's because I want to know about the things you would like to see happening. **

**I think i'll start doing the chapters in third person as its easier to do, I know my grammar isn't good and I keep going back and fourth between 1st and 3rd person but bare with me. **

**Any outfits you see on here will be on my profile, if you want to see them please look.**

**...**

_Have you ever been in such a small space that you feel trapped, like somebody is slowly moving in on your shaking body, a grin etched on their face as they lift up their hand and you finally see the glittering silver of a small dagger. You're breathing starts to quicken and you're heart pounds so much you feel as if it might stop any second. Your body starts to get goose bumps; your not scared, no, not scared, but you are terrified. Terrified that if in one quick movement they slash that dagger through the air and it lands in your chest, they then start to twist the dagger in slow echingly painful turns. _

_Your blood just leaks out of your body and you know your going to die. You just want the person to stop; pull out the dagger and call the ambulance, maybe even save your life. But you know that wont happen. Your start to gasp loudly trying to catch your breath but its not helping. Suddenly you start to cough, cough so much that small bits of blood fall out of your mouth. The person just laughs, a maniacal laugh that cuts through you soul, they reaches inwards and you try to scream but their hand covers you mouth and you hardly make a sound. They pulls the dagger out in one swift movement and you scream in pain, tears roll down your cheeks and onto the floor. _

_They then lift the dagger up and you can see the bright red blood glisening, even in the small light. They opens their mouth and their tounge falls out hungrily, they pull the dagger close to their face and reaches their tounge out to touch the dagger. The person swipes their tongue up the blood coloured dagger and swipes it back down, they come away from the dagger and lick their lips. They just had their first taste of blood. _

_Your vision starts to go hazy and your ear's suddenly go deaf, you look around and all you see if black spots, becoming bigger and bigger, but more and more. You feel dizzy and your head just want to sleep, you slowly begin to close your eyes when the person reaches out and slaps you across the face. You jump, somehow having forgot the person was there. Your eyes wided and you know your going to pass out, you look into their eyes and the colour will always be etched in your memory._

Natalya woke up gasping, her hand straight away making its way to her chest.

'It was just a dream.' she reminded herself. Still she knew it would be quite hard to get rid of that memory, after all it had never really gone away before.

She draggingly got out of bed and made her way to the wardrobe, Sapphire wasn't here; she went on a week long trip with school.

She picked out a union Jack sleevless top with a long sleeve black top to wear underneath, she got blue skinny jeans and white Dr. Martens. She also got a sleeveless denim jacket.

She took of her pajamas and put on some clean underwear, lace black knickers and a matching bra. She then slid herself into the skinny jeans and fastened the button after pulling up the zip.

She began reaching for the long sleeve top when the door flung open.

"Look Natalya sorry ab...," He stopped suddenly and his eyes were place firmly on her upper body. Natalya quickly became aware of him staring at her and looked down furiously. "What the bloody hell happened to ya?" He asked angrily but his eyes where concerned.

"Nothing, get out i'm getting dressed!" She replied scared. She went to reach for her top that she had dropped on the floor when Liam walked in but he ran to her and grabbed her arms. His eyes were fixated on the numerous scared and old bruises all over her stomach and chest. He started to slightly shake furious that someone could do this to her.

He looked at her sharply "Who did... this to...you?" He said dragging out the words.

Tears soon crowded her eyes making it difficult to see.

"Nothing!"

"Well its obviously something, where did you get all of them scars eh? all them bruises."

"I've been in a lot of fights, I have been on the streets, not everyone wants us to be 'taking over their property' nothing else."

She could tell he didnt believe her but why would he, he new she had a big secret and this must have somthing to do with it.

He laughed dryly "Right, cause thats true, you have loads of secrets and _none_ of us know 'em, we all know everyone elses, but no-one knows your's. Why do you keep hiding things, you tell us... tell me."

"NO!" She shouted ripping away from him

"No?"

"NOTHING HAS HAPPENED, YOU LOT DONT KNOW MY SECRETS 'CAUSE I DONT WAN' YOU TO, YOU DONT HAV' TO KNOW!"

Liam looked hurt but covered it up with anger. "WELL THEN HOW ELSE ARE WE S'POSED TO HELP YA."

"I DONT WANT HELP! GET THAT INTO YOU HEAD AND LEAVE ME ALONE."

**"**WELL I'M GONNA HELP YOU 'CAUSE I CARE."

Natalya nearly gave in and told him everything but knew she couldn't, she wont be seen as weak.

She became earily calm "Well I dont want you care, I just want you to leave, please just leave."

"Not until you tell me what went on." He cupped her face in his hands and stared into her eyes.

"No." She said a single tear falling down her face."

He saighed and backed away. "Ok fine, you dont trust me eh?, but if you learn to trust me promise you'll tell me."

He waited until she nodded before walking out of the door slowly (as if waiting for her to change her mind and tell him her secrets) and closing the door.

Natalya gulped and breathed in deeply before changing into the rest of her clothes.

She moved towards her bed and lay down, she wasnt in the mood anymore to actually go down stairs so she just lay in bed, ignoring calls from Mike and Gina shouting her to dinner and tea. She stared at the ceiling for the majority of the day, deep in thought.

"Natalya." Came a voice, she looked up suprised and found Mike peeking around the door.

"What?"

"Liam's room has had a leek and we've nowhere else to put him, I wanted to ask you since sapphire isnt here can he stay in here until we get it fixed."

I silently groaned, just my luck.

"Does he have to?" I asked

"Please Natalya."

I sighed "..Fine, fine."

"Thanks."

Liam walked, closing the door behind him and sat silently down on the bed.

"Nat-"

"Dont start now yeah, i'm knackered and I just wanna sleep."

"Kay, sorry."

I got under my blankets and turned off the light, before lieing down and trying to go to sleep.

_**DREAM**_

_"Natalya, wake uppp!." A voice said mockingly. I woke up and the awful stench of hospitals hit me like a ton of bricks, the walls around me were all white, it was all blurry. I felt like I was in a dream. _

_"Natalllyyya, come here." The voice said again, I looked up quickly not seeing a figure._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Come here." _

_"Who are you!"_

_"Follow me Natalya."_

_I looked left and right, backwards and forwards but there was nothing there._

_"Where are you?" I whispered._

_I heard a wooshing soung to my left and stared, there was nothing there. What's going on._

_"Follow me." _

_My breathing started to pick up._

_"WHO ARE YOU!" I shouted "WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_"Follow me and you'll see."_

_"But I dont know where you are." I whimpered._

_"I'm here."_

_"Your where."_

_..._

_There was silence, I looked around slowly, waiting for somthing to pop up at any moment._

_"NATALYA." I screamed loudly and started to cry._

_"WHO ARE YOU!"_

_"Natalya."_

_..._

_"Natalya, wake up your dreaming."_

_I felt hands shaking me but didnt know what it was, or who. _

_"Who are you?" I whimpered once again falling to the ground._

_"Im your father," I looked up to where the voice came from and couldnt believe my eyes. He took a knife out of his pocket "Now come here and let me finish this."_

_"Go away!"_

_**END DREAM**_

_"Natalya, Natalya." _

_Natalya's eyes flung open and found herself staring into Liams warm brown eyes. She immediately flung herself at him and started to cry her eyes out._

_"Shhh, its ok Nat, I'm here, it was just a dream." _

_She looked up and knew then that she could trust him._

_"I'll tell you." She whispered._

_"What?"_

_"Liam, I trust you, I wanna tell you."_

_"Are you sure." He said comfortingly._

_She nodded "Im sure."_

**Gloomy days got my head twisted**

**Mystic visions of a razor blade**

**Cut my blunt with precision**

**Stuff it till it's bustin'**

**Sippin' on some Tussin**

**Imagine it, gothic hustlin'**

**Men tusslin', women fussin'**

**And they babies in the corner cryin'**

**Young niggaz bang, and they ain't afriad of dyin'**

**Pistol keepers, mobile phones and beepers**

**Cars and hoes, and plenty dust for the geekers**

**Me, I'm a break beater, microphone eater**

**Weed leader, siizlin' like a fajita**

**But it's so hard for me to stay out the streets**

**Behind tint blowin' cheap**

**Fuckin' with freaks**

**What kinda role model, I'ma be?**

**Don't get it twisted**

**Gifted, linquistic. graphic and realistic**

**God, deleiver me from harm and arm me with,**

**Sense enough to know when to quit**

**I don't wanna die**

**I don't wanna die (lord forgive me for the anger that I feel today)**

**I don't wanna die**

**I don't wanna die**

**...**

**I quite proud of this chapter if i'm honest. I likes the beginning dream. **

**The next chapter will be of Natalya telling Liam of her part and them growing closer!**

**And its the longest chapters i've done yay! **

**Review as u all now, the more reviews the quicker I update. **


	7. Confessions

**Incase you think I have stole this story or somthing, I havent!**

**I have just changed my pen name from London265 to ImBritishNotPosh. **

**Thankyou to everyone who viewed the last chapter, although I didnt get alot of views (Only 16) which I know isnt like it was only one, but on another one one my fanfictions I have gotten over 11,000 per chapter. I know there isn't alot of TBR fic's out there, so I shouldnt be moaning but I just want to know if there is anything I can do to get move viewers. **

**Anon - thanks again for reviewing, I am so glad you liked the chapter and thought it was better than you would of done, thankyou! And i'm glad you'r glad I used you'r idea.**

**Immortalmorgana - I'm glad you liked the dream and that you think im good at writing, thanks for reviewing. **

**Leatherjacketgirl - Im updating now (obv) thanks for reviewing. **

**I'll try to make this chapter at least 1000 words but I dont know if it will be; like I said before I'm not good at long chapters. **

**...**

_Who can you trust when all your life you've only had Yourself to lean on to. How do you know if the person you want to tell isn't just lying; trying to find out all your secrets before laughing in your face and telling everybody. You know one day you'll have to learn to trust, but it doesn't have to be today, does it? Yes._

"It started when I was younger really, about 3 or 4," Natalya started leaning back against her headboard, liam leaning next to her. "My dad started to drink a bottle of vodka a day instead of every week and eventually it turned into more. He started staying out of the house and sometimes wouldn't come back for days, when he did come back he wouldn't say anything. He'd just sit there staring into the fire and drinking whatever he could afford."

Liam said nothing. He lay there golding her hand and rubbing soothing circles on her palms.

"One day though; when my mum wasn't in, she had gone shopping. He told me to get him another bottle of whiskey, I told him to get it himself and he started to shout. It was the first time he had shouted at me actually, he'd never done it before, at least I don't remember him doing it before. He said I was worthless," She paused, small tear's started to blind her eyes, Liam tried to wipe them away, but she turned her head. "I know its stupid to cry over that, but when he said it, it did make me feel worthless and that feeling's never gone away."

"You not worthless Nat, don't think that." Liam told her completely honest.

"But no ones ever told me different so It's like... I have to think it's true, so I believe it."

"You shouldn't, its not true and everybody knows that," He looked into her eyes and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "What happened after that?"

She paused again, thinking. "He pushed me a bit, and told me to get his whiskey, I went and got it, but I didn't want to give it to him, so I poured it down the sink and told him there was none left. He called my a lying bitch and went into the kitchen, you could still smell the whiskey in the kitchen and I remember being worried he would notice the smell, so I hid behind the couch. I've never been a lucky kid though and he smelt the whiskey, he came back into the livingroom and dragged me from my hiding space. He slapped me... He only did it once but... But it was enough for me to know he would do it again if I made him angry. I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room until my mum came home. As soon as she came back I went to sleep, I didn't want to have to deal with both of em'."

"He hit me again a few week's later when my mum was asleep, but he didn't stop this time. He knocked me out, I don't really remember it but I know he left me there; my mum found me when she woke up and though I tripped. I went along with it, I s'pose I didn't know what could happen at that time, I was only 4. Anyway I left it alone; she didn't mention it again either. He carried on hitting me when she was out or asleep, but never enough to knock me out, and never anywhere were she'd be able to see the bruises. He did that till I was 6 before he got arrested for raping a 4 year old, he went down for a year before he got out, when he did though he got straight back to hitting me. When dad me and my mum was together he would talk about fantasy's, the ones he put in that letter. Fantasy's about him raping girls and raping me. I didn't know what rape was, but I found out soon enough. I was going to sleep one night and he came in, pinned me down and... Raped me." Natalya could feel Liam's arms tightening around her.

"You don't have to tell me y'know." He whispered, but she shook her head, determined to carry on with the rest of her short story.

"He began to bring round people, some of them were known peadophiles, he let them... Have their way with me, as he put it. They came around about 3 times a week, sometimes I'd be dealing with 5 at a time. They would pay him to, so I was sort of like a prostitute with no pay, easy. They all came round for about 6 months before the police started to get suspicious, apparently a neighbour heard strange pleading noises at night, so she rung the police. After that stopped raping and hitting me, but called me all the time and made me do everything for him and my mum, cooking, cleaning, shopping, everything. I mum ignored me, she wouldn't even look at me and all I wanted was my mum. They went out one night, but only my dad came back, he tried to kill me, but before he actually could the police came and arrested him. They took me to care home's but everytime I would run away, until here obviously."

Suddenly Liam sat up and looked back in my eyes. "Look, I promise you I'll protect you, but I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"I mean really trust me." He was trying to say something with his eyes, she knew that much but she didn't know what. At that moment though she knew something and didn't know what else to do but to lean up and press her lips to his.

And she did_._

_Who can you trust when all your life you've only had yourself to lean on to. You can trust friend's, you can trust lovers and you can trust Liam. Which ever category he fits in isn't clear yet, but one day it will be._

**She says her love for me could never die**

**But that'd change if she ever found out about you and I**

**Oh, but her love is cold**

**It wouldn't hurt her if she didn't know, 'cause...**

**When it gets too much**

**I need to feel your touch**

**I'm gonna run to you**

**I'm gonna run to you**

**'Cause when the feelin's right I'm gonna run all night**

**I'm gonna run to you**

**...**

**Review. xxx**


	8. ignored

**This chapter isn't good, at least I dont think it will be. This has nothing to do with tbr fics but do any of you know where I can find 'A Cinderella Story' fiction that isn't on this site thanks.**

**Once again this chapter will be short; i'm not good at long chapters so if any of you want one then sorry but you probably wont get one.**

**XX - Thankyou for reviewing, i'm glad you like it.**

**Brady - Ta for wanting me to continue, if you have any idea's for future chapters just tell me.**

**El - Thankyou. x**

**anon- Arggh you love it, well actually you love, love, **_**love**_ **it so thankyou! Im updating to say thankyou... well not really i'm updating just because I am, but let pretend i'm updating for you lol.**

**immortalmorgana - I'm glad you like my name I speak really common but it does my head in when people from other country's (Americans) call us lot posh just because were British. Most of them speak really wierd but we dont call them, glads you like the chapter too!**

**So I want to do a special thanks to immortalmorgana and anon for reviewing nearly every chapter if not all. **

**...**

"And she's thinking that she won't fit in cuz you said something's wrong with her are you happy now?" Natalya sung quietly, glad of the nearly emptiness of the house.

Not much has gone on the past few weeks, Natalya and Liam had said nothing of the kiss- and after agreeing the kiss was nothing but a 'caught up in the moment' thing had took to ignoring eachother.

Sapphire had moved out so Natalya had the artistically decorated room all to herself, not that she minded of course.

"He liked science not sports he knew what he stood for he's not like you, you don't like that," Having taken an intrest in singing and instruments since she arrived Natalya had decided to try her hand at song writing; she was getting good too, her songs all held meaning to them and even though she hadn't shown them to anyone she believed they were all true and about everyday reality.

She's been keeping to herself for a while now, I know what you thinking and no, it wasnt because of the kiss. It was because the day _after _the kiss she recieved another letter, this one told her that her father had gotten out of prison early through good behaviour. It wasn't a suprise she knew it would happen someday in the future; she just didnt think it would happen so quick. Question constantly ran through her head, _was he going to look for her? Would he be angry with her? Will he find her? _She hadn't told anyone about the letter, not even Carmen who she had became close with since Sapphire left.

"15 years down the road, he could be everything you won't but right now you're breaking him down."

Natalya was currently leaning over a pad full of paper and writing down lines that came in her head, the she was writing was caled 'Are you happy now' and was all about bullying. She had wrote a couple more songs each about different aspects of life and what people can or do go through.

She heard the front door open downstairs and a heard of feet stomp in, Natalya sighed. Mike had taken everyone bowling but as Gina was staying behind to do paperwork Natalya feigned stomach-ache so she could stay behind aswell, partly wanting to had to quiet and to finish her song and partly to not have to deal with the chao's that is everybody and even though she wont admit it she mostly just wanted to ignore Liam, he was doing it to her so why shouldnt she do it to him.

She groaned and knew she would have to go down, or else Mike'll send someone up here and she didnt want them seeing her songs; besides she couldn't ignore them forever.

Standing up she began to take the walk downstairs, she passed Mike who was phoning for a pizza and walked towards the pool table where a Liam, Frank and Johnny where playing pool. I walked towards them.

"A'right," She said, Liam looked up but didnt say anything while the other two just did a benificial wave alough not looking up. "...Ok, did I do somthing."

"No." Liam snapped.

Natalya was confused, she hadnt talked to Liam in weeks and yet he's angry with her, he might be resentful that she hasnt been talking to him but c'mon, he hadn't talked to her either.

"What have I done?"

"Nothing."

natalya rolled her eyes "Well I must of done somthing, them two arent talking to me and your angry, I havent even done anything."

"No you never do, do you?" Liam walked away jumping up two steps at a time upstairs, Natalya followed him, intent in finding out what she had done.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" She asked confused " 'Cause I dont remember doing anything."

Liam swung around infront of his door.

"Go away Natalya!" He shouted.

"What is your problem."

"YOU."

"I HAVENT EVEN DONE ANYTHING."

"YEAH YOU HAVE, maybe if you put your stupid little brain to some use you might find out what." He finished spitting out words quietly.

Her eyes filled with hurt but he ignored it, he didnt know that only her dad had ever called her stupid, and that she would probably never forgive him for saying that.

"Fine then, me and my stupid little brain will leave. You wont have to put up with me much longer anyway, i'll be gone soon." And with that she turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Whats that s'posed mean." Liam shouted but she didnt reply. When she had walked through her door Liam baned his head against the wall next to him, swearing under his breath.

She'll be gone soon and he had no idea what that meant.

_Things happen for no reason at all, friends fall out, lovers reunite and people change. A lot of people say that change is for the best, but sometimes it's not, sometimes its for the worst. _

**I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident**

**'Cause you don't understand, I do what I can, but sometimes I don't make sense**

**I say what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt**

**It's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, for once just to hear me out**

**So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do**

**Face away and pretend that I'm not**

**But I'll be here 'cause you want what I've got**

**I can't feel the way I did before**

**Don't turn your back on me**

**I won't be ignored**

**Time won't heal this damage anymore**

**Don't turn your back on me**

**I won't be ignored**

...

**Sorry about the chapter, it was only a filler but anyway what did you think and what could Natalya of done to Liam? Do you want Natalya's dad to find her.**

**Songs are **

**Are you happy now - by Megan and Liz**

**Faint - by Linkin Park**


	9. Life is hard after all, it kills you

**You know I really like quotes, my favourite quote is '**_**Living is just a slow way of dying'**_** don't ask why because I don't know but when people say the word quote, I always think of that. This chapter (and I'm deciding that this minute) will be based around quotes, not as in they'll be making quotes and stuff but as in, they'll be a quote, if you get me.**

**Enough of that, I know my updating is slow but that's because I don't plan what I'm going to write before I do it, and also I only write when I can be bothered.**

**I'm in **_**desperate**_** need of ideas, so if anybody has any, please let me know. **

**If any of you think this story is going to fast then sorry im not good with long story's, this will only be about 15 to 20 chapters long.**

**Thank you to everybody who has been viewing every chapter of mine, weather you review or not, if it wasn't for you lot (and I mean this) I wouldn't carry on will this story, as people know from my Harry Potter stories. **

**Immortalmorgana – Thank you for once again reviewing, Liam's reason for being mad at her isn't a good reason really as she thinks the same as him (that might give you a clue as to why he is mad at her).**

**Anon – I love all your reviews, y'know in chapter 7 you 'love, love, loved' it and in the last chapter you didn't expect anything less than really good, so thank you. I was thinking of doing Liam's POV but I doing think I'd be able to write how he thinks, but if you really want me to, I might just. **

**...**

_Can anybody really describe life, possibly one day someone will be able to but right now, right at this moment, can they? What is life, a figment of our imagination or did God really create us, who knows. Maybe one day scientists will be able to come up with an exact definition of what life really is, but would even they be able to? People would describe life on many different ways, confusing, gracious, glorious, hard, and adventure, painful, magnificent. They're all correct but the best way to describe life would be hard and painful, after all it does kill you. _

"Your dad is trying to come and see you."

"What?"

Mike looked sorrow filled at Natalya, he didn't want to have to tell her, he wanted Gina to tell her, after all she's a girl, Natalya's a girl, and it would be easier than Mike telling her. Looking at Natalya and telling her the bad news made Mike feel awful, but it was his job, and as much as he cared for the teenager, he had to tell her.

"He's been trying to come to see you since he got out of prison, we and the police didn't allow it at first but-"

"Woah, what do you mean at first!" Natalya said, on the verge of crying. She was only just getting her life back together, well with the exception of Liam that is.

"It wasn't us who allowed it I promise," He said trying to calm her down; apparently it was the wrong this to do as a few tears dropped down her face. "Look, Natalya, the police decided that after he had been to prison he would be fit enough to be able to see you, we disagreed but we could only stop him for a while. Social services were here the other day, they wanted us to get you to agree to see your father, they apparently think he's changed."

"No! Im not going near him!"

Natalya weeped, she didn't believe her dad had changed, nor would she ever. He'd done to many things to her... hurt her to many times.

"We know you don't and were not going to force you to either. But its our job to give you the option."

"Do I have to see him?" Natalya asked in a timid voice. Mike looked at her, knowing she didn't want to see him.

"Of course you don't."

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah."

Natalya stood up and walked to the door, knowing mike was staring at her pityingly, at the last second she turned around.

"Can I go out for abit?" she asked, she waited for him to nod before walking out of the office and toward the door. She saw Liam out of the corner of her eye; he was looking at her surprisingly... concerned. She ignored the feeling of hope settling in her stomach and walked out of the door.

She didn't know how long she stayed outside but it was now dark and she knew she should have been back hours ago.

She didn't care about that though, all she cared about was the fact that her dad wanted her, he wanted to see her and to be honest she kind of wanted to see him too.

No not to speak to him, not to hug him and tell him she loves him, and not to forgive him, but to tell him how much he has ruined her life- to tell him how she would never be able to live a normal life anymore, that he's destroyed whatever childhood she had.

To tell him that whenever she thinks back to her past, all she can remember is him beating and harming her, stubbing her with cig butts and spitting in her face. How he would rape her for no reason and not even feel the slightest bit of remorse.

She would forever be haunted by her past, some people would say it's silly to think about one's past and they should focus on the future.

Others would say the past is all we have had to live by; one day we're not going to be here, we won't have any future, we'll just have our past.

To some extent both of those statements are correct, we should focus on our future instead of being scared of our past, but you can't help but be scared of your past, good or bad. You can't change the past and _that_ is what will always haunt people.

Natalya sighed and begun her walk back to the dumping ground, she was terrified of her past and she couldn't help but let it affect her future.

He walked past the big town clock and looked at the time.

_11:36._

Great... she was meant to be back hours ago, she was in so much trouble.

She heard a loud sound behind her and quickly looked. Nothing.

She turned back around, her heart beating loudly and walked abit faster than usual.

She felt something hard hit the back of her head and all she saw was black.

You couldn't be, you couldn't be me even if you wanted to,  
>Everything I've been through.<br>Live your life, soaking up all my sunshine,  
>And smile your whole life,<br>I wouldn't know

18 wheels are rolling,  
>18 wheels are crushing,<br>Me down,  
>Running me down<br>Cars are crashing  
>Cars are crashing, all around me<br>Running me down,

All my days are numbered,  
>All my days are grey,<br>All my skies are covered,  
>All my ends are frayed,<p>

You couldn't be, you couldn't be me even if you wanted to,  
>Everything I've been through. You wouldn't know<br>Live your life, soaking up all my sunshine,  
>And smile your whole life,<br>I wouldn't know

**...**


	10. Dont forget to remember me

**Dont you hate people's opinions of you?**

**I do, people think that just because I think if a teenage mum doesn't want her life to change with a baby then she should have an abortion, that Im this evil thirteen year old. Also people think that because I watch Crime and Investigation and I know a lot of ways to kill somebody, that Im going to be a cannibalistic murderer.**

**WHAT!**

**In school Im quiet too, so people assume Im a boring good girl, when in reality, im not.**

**Im 14 next month and im going to get 3 stars tattooed on my wrist, can anybody tell me if it hurts getting a wrist tattoo and how much it will stretch as I grow?. Im good with pain really, I like it. I've had my ears, belly button and tongue pierced and I was fine with that pain, how much more will a tattoo hurt?, bear in mind I've had a needle shoved through my tongue, twice.**

**Ok so I'll stop 'rambling' now and go onto the real AN.**

**I've tried to do a sort of Liam's as well as Natalya's POV in this one, I hope he's not to OC.**

**I've changed the name to 'Can you help me?', in case any of you notice.**

**Anon – Once again thank you for the review, I don't think there is one chapter that you haven't reviewed, thank you!**

**...**

"Right, so did she tell any of you where she was going?" Liam asked, pacing the length of the attic.

All of the kids were sat down looking worried and thoughtful, It was 12pm now and Natalya still wasn't back, they told Mike and Gina that she came in at 7pm and went straight to bed after saying she was 'tired'. Mike had looked suspicious, not because he knew she wasn't at Elm Tree, because he didn't. But because even when was upset she would come down for dinner, she loved food and didn't pile on weight, which she liked to show off to the other kids, by eating the most food on a night. The only time she didn't come down was when she was angry, or wanted some space.

Liam told the others not to say anything about her not being there because she looked severely distracted and probably just needed some time. She'd had loads of time, but she still hadn't come back.

"No." Came the chorus of everyone's voices.

Liam groaned and pulled at his hair.

"Wait, wait, wait. What was up with her anyway? She came out of the office looking all depressed and just walked out."

Everyone turned to look at Sapphire; she was staying for the night, saying she wanted a change of scenery as an excuse.

'Yeah right," Liam had thought, "She misses us."

"Yeah what did happen, "Carmen spoke up, "She was fine before she went in."

"Well I happen to know that 2 nights ago, at precisely 9:23pm, Liam and Natalya had a fight. She said, and I quote 'well you won't have to put up with me much longer anyway, I'll be gone soon,' I wondered about what she meant but came up with nothing. So maybe Liam knows."

Even Gus, who would normally complain about it messing up his sleeping schedule, was here.

"I don't know anything! Don't you think I've been thinking about that myself! No, well I have and I haven't come up with anything!"

At that moment you could tell he truly care about her, put them together for a few more months and he would be in love with her. Sapphire also knew hat Natalya would be in love with him too, after all she did tell him her story, which she hasn't told anyone else about, even her, who was her newly best friend. The only reason Sapphire knew about her telling him though is because Natalya told her.

"But if you two are as close as we all think you are wouldn't she of told you something." Came the small voice of Tee.

"We had a fight didn't we, we ant talked since." Liam said growing increasingly frustrated.

Liam didn't want to say anything about the two's kiss, he knew he probably should, but if he was honest he didn't think it was anyone's business, they kissed and they're over it.

"But you're not over it though are you?" A voice in his head said, practically taunting him.

"Shut up...stupid conscience."

"But im your conscience, I'm just saying what your really thinking Lee, Lee."

"Lee, Lee?"

"My nickname for you, Lee, Lee."

"Bloody hells don't call me that."

"Why d'ya want Nattie call it you instead?"

"I don't want anyone calling me that!"

"But you want Natalya to be your girlfriend though don't ya?"

"What?"

"You wanna Loovve her, You wanna Kiiss her, You wanna Marry her."

Liam sighed in his head annoyed, not noticing everyone staring at him, wondering what's up.

"Liam!"

He jumped up slightly.

"What!"

Johnny sighed, "We've been tryin' to get your attention for minutes, what's the matter with you."

"Nothing", Liam replied, "Just thinking."

"You're just thinking!" Carmen exclaimed, dressed in fluffy pink pajamas, "We're trying to find out where Natalya is and your just thinking, don't you care at all!"

"Of course I care!" He shouted back "I care more than any of you do, if I didn't '_care' _then I would of ran to you lot shouting all about her past when she told me, but I didn't, and I was the only one she told." He voice lowered into a whisper.

There was silence for a minute before Liam suddenly swore loudly.

"What the matter?" Tee asked.

Liam answered quickly, moving towards the door while he did so. "We have to get Mike and Gina; we have to ring the cops."

"What why?" They all rushed after him downstairs.

"Cause she said once that when her dad gets out of prison that he'll come lookin' for her."

**...**

Natalya woke up with a start, thinking that she had been dreams but as she looked around her she realised she hadn't.

She saw that she was in some sort of factory. Old work spaces and boxed lay about. She tried to sit up but realised she couldn't, her arms and legs were tied up and a type of restrainer was clamped around her body and nailed to the floor. She noticed that she only had a bra and knickers on and became scared, was the person going to rape he, had they already raped her while she was knocked out.

She knew it was useless but she tried to shout for Liam and Sapphire, like in Hollyoaks when Silas tied Mercedes up underneath the pub cellar, maybe someone would be able to hear her and come and rescue her.

She knew it was no use like the dumping ground could have a factory built under it, as if.

But as hopeless as it was, she tried and tried until her throat got sore, but nobody came.

"Liam please don't have forgotten me already... please." She whispered.

Suddenly she heard a key slide into the door and she flinched in fear.

It felt as if it went in slow motion. Like, as if the person who kidnapped her was into theatrics.

She feigned sleep and rolled her head to the side.

'Maybe if they see I'm asleep they'll go away.' She though, but as the door opened she opened one eye slightly, just to see if she knew them. It turned out she did.

She gasped out loud (though not realising it) and looked in shock at the face of her father.

**Here's a map and here's a Bible****  
><strong>**If you ever lose your way******

**Just one more thing before you leave****  
><strong>**Don't forget to remember me'**

**Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray  
>I haven't done this in a while<br>So I don't know what to say but  
>'Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place<br>Yeah, I know there are more important things,  
>But don't forget to remember me<br>But don't forget to remember me'**

...

**Ok, so what did u think; only a few more chapters left, so review.**


	11. Is it over?

**Thank you to my reviewers from the last chapter, I'm sorry im not 'messaging' back I'm just trying to get on with the chapter.**

...

**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,****  
><strong>**I guess I'm gonna have to cry,****  
><strong>**And let go of some things I've loved,****  
><strong>**To get to the other side,****  
><strong>**I guess it's gonna break me down,****  
><strong>**Like falling when you try to fly,****  
><strong>**It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,****  
><strong>**Starts with goodbye.**

_Have you ever had a dream- one that seems so real when you wake up in the morning you think it has happened?_

_Do you know when you have a scary dream and when it ends up getting to the part where you or someone else dies, you wake up?_

_What if you never woke up from that dream when that happened, what if your worst nightmare became a reality?_

_What if it wasn't a dream?_

It was obvious the cellar hadn't been used in some time.

The wall's were damp and looked like they would fall apart any minute. The floor was hard, grey and uncomfortable with random spots of brownish coloured damp.

There were a few pipes; all rusty and small drops of oil splattered of them. Spiders littered the ceiling and walls and more than 100 spider webs sat lapped over each other.

There was a tiny window with prison bars on it, making sure no one would be able to get out.

It looked like the sort of place that one would commit suicide in, purely based on the surroundings.

It was unloved, uninhabited and wet.

Natalya new she wouldn't be able to get out even if she tried.

Her neck and back was sore from having to lie on the floor all night; her dad didn't take of the clamp and instead spent his time beating her.

Her body was black and blue. Not a single surface of skin was covered in bruises and she was sure he had broken some bones too. Her ribs would kill every time she breathed and her ankle felt twisted. Her dad had stood on her collarbone with steel toed boots, so she was positive that was also broken.

The young girl had long since cried out her tears and didn't think she would have any left. She could barely whisper from screaming and her head was pounding.

The door opened and Natalya heard her breath catch. She knew who it was and she was scared of what will end up happening to her.

Heavy boots pounded down the brick stairs and Natalya squeezed her eyes shut.

She heard the sound of a pant zipper being drawn down and flinched. The next thing she heard was her dad flinging his pants off and walking towards Natalya.

"I know you awake, bitch." He said and swung his hand swiftly across her face.

Her eyes flung open and landing on his face, inches away from hers and his eyes burning with lust.

"Please don't." She pleaded, hoping to make him see sense.

He glared at her, "And why shouldn't I?"

"Because you my dad."

"Oh I care about that do I?"

Natalya whimpered, "_Please_ Im your daughter, think about what you're doing."

He laughed violently.

"You're my daughter," He growled, "You gave up that _precious _right when you let em' lock me up," He leaned in closer to her and spat in her face, "I know what im doin' love, what I always loved to do... rape you." He finished off by whispering for dramatic effect and leaned backwards.

Natalya shook her head.

"One day, _dad, _you'll regret this. You'll sit there back in prison and hate who you are, you'll rot and you'll plead to be let out for just one day and they won't let you. And you'll cry. You won't be able to stop."

His eyes grew angry and he punched her in the nose, which started to bleed.

"BITCH!"

He took his hands and ripped her bra open, exposing her breasts, which he grabbed roughly.

Due to the cold her nipples hardened which her dad thought was because of another reason.

"HA, you slut! Having your tits go hard for your dad. Always knew you liked it rough."

He pinched her nipples, hard, before working of his boxers.

Natalya saw this and started to cry even harder. Looks like she hadn't cried out her tears.

"Dad, please! I'm your daughter. Please stop hurting me."

Using her hands (which were free) she tried to stop him from moving onto her, using all of her strength to push him off.

She wasn't strong enough.

_With_ one hand he pinned her arms up, over her head and kept them there.

"Please." She whispered softly.

Staring into her eyes with lust he thrust into her.

She screamed loudly.

The pain was unimaginable; it felt like he was stabbing her over and over as he thrust in and out.

Eventually Natalya stopped screaming and just let numbness take over her. She lay there still and unmoving, in her mind trying to go to a happier time.

When her dad saw that she wasn't going to move he let go of her wrists and groped her breasts.

After a few more thrusts he came and got off her.

"I hope you're happy." He said to her.

She didn't reply.

"_I said,_ I hope you happy!"

Silence.

As always when he had gotten ignored he took out his pen knife from his boot and pushed it into his only child's stomach.

"Argh!" She gasped loudly and looked down at blood flowing stomach.

Her dad grinned evilly at her, "I hope you enjoy dying, Nat." And left up the stairs to wash his knife.

**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,****  
><strong>**I guess I'm gonna have to cry,****  
><strong>**And let go of some things I've loved,****  
><strong>**To get to the other side,****  
><strong>**I guess it's gonna break me down,****  
><strong>**Like falling when you try to fly,****  
><strong>**It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,****  
><strong>**Starts with goodbye,****  
><strong>**I guess I'm gonna have to cry,****  
><strong>**And let go of some things I've loved,****  
><strong>**To get to the other side,****  
><strong>**Starts with goodbye,****  
><strong>**Like falling when you try to fly,****  
><strong>**It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,****  
><strong>**Starts with goodbye,****  
><strong>**Na na na na na na na.**

...

**Chapter finished, I hope you liked it.**

**Should I end the story here or make a few more chapters?**

**Review...x**


End file.
